Caius' beginning
by ZileRacer
Summary: This is how I think Caius' story goes. It's about how he became a vampire, how he met his wife Athenodora, and how they joined Aro and Marcus, and they together formed the Volturi. In-Progress. Caius POV. Canon-Friendly. DISCONTINUED.
1. The transformation

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, so please be nice to me. I have thought about writing this a long time. I am not really good at Canon, but I think this is Canon-friendly. I am not that good at history however, and some of those facts may be wrong. Like, I don't know if they actually had an emperor on their time, but I'm not going to change that. So, I have been thinking, why was Caius transformed into a vampire. This is** _ **MY**_ **version of why. Maybe I am going to write a little bit about why he was running away from the Romanian coven, but only if I get good reviews. (Hint Hint) :) Please feel free to correct anything I write wrong.** **Ps: This is the book, and not the movie. Caius is mid-40s and has white hair. Not blonde.** I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. The only difference is that I give name to the unnamed characters. :)

 _Italics_ are thoughts, flashbacks, or in some cases sound effects.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

Greece – Before 1300 B.C

I raised my sword and was about to attack the pale man in front of me. But before I could even blink, he was gone. I turned around, but he was nowhere to be seen. I angrily put the sword down, but I didn't put it away. In case he was going to reappear or even attack me.

The pale man has been sneaking around in the forests outside of our town. If anyone was threatening us, we would track them down and kill them. And with "we" I meant me and the other soldiers.

* * *

 _A while ago many mysterious deaths were reported. We decided to find the ones who killed our citizens._

 _We searched the woods, because they were most likely going to hide there. Of course, there was a chance that the murderer actually was one of the residents, but most likely not._

 _After some days, some of our men finally reported seeing a mysterious pale man sneaking around. We chased the man and tried to corner him. But each time we neared him he just seemed to vanish into thin air._

Personally I have never believed in witchcraft, but now I started wondering. How could he just disappear?

I had often been accused for witchcraft myself. But only because of my snow white hair. _I wasn't even that old! Why did I have white hair?!_ Well, I have always had white hair. And pale skin. I knew white hair wasn't normal, but that didn't mean I was a witch. Or rather a wizard in my case. Some people even said I was possessed by a demon.

I was pretty high up in the ranks however, and the emperor assured me I would not be killed because of my white hair. I was one of his strongest and smartest soldiers. And I was a good strategist.

* * *

Now I had finally encountered the pale man, but just like the other times, he disappeared. But I wasn't going to let him run away again. Too much was at stake. Not only the safety of our town, but also my pride and honour.

I turned back to where he stood, and then I began running as fast as I could. I didn't know if he went this way, but I had to at least try to catch him. I ran in what felt like an eternity. Suddenly I saw a blur in front of me. I skidded to a stop and so did the blur. It was the pale man again!

I had managed to catch up with him. Now I had to think of a way to get him to stay. And fast. In my experience he would run away again. I needed him to stay so I could kill him.

"Are you a coward, or are you a man," I asked. "You could either run away, or fight against me. It's your choice. But the first option will make you look like a coward," I challenged him. It seemed to agitate him. I smirked to him.

I had always been sadistic, and I loved it when I was able to agitate my enemy. It was so much easier to kill them. I could make them run at me, even if they didn't have any weapons themselves, and then I could stab them when they tried to attack me.

"I am not the coward here," he said. "You are the one who has a sword, what do I have as a weapon? Only cowards fight unfair battles," he continued. Now _I_ was the one who got angry and he saw it.

Anger had always been one of my biggest gifts, and one of my biggest curses. I often used it to my advantage. But if my enemies knew how to use it to their advantage, then I was as near as dead already. I hated it when my enemy was smart enough to use my own tricks against me. I had to use a big amount of self-control to stop myself from killing him.

He was going to agitate me until I dropped my sword and he had the upper hand. But I wasn't going to be stupid enough to let that happen. It didn't matter if I did it the "right" way or not, as long as I got to kill him.

"I am not stupid," I said in a calm voice. At least I tried to be calm. "I don't care if I fight fair or not, you are going down," I threatened him. He smirked. I didn't like it.

"Well, then I am not going to fight fair either," he said in a calm voice. But I could see the evil glint in his eyes. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I got a bad feeling.

Suddenly he disappeared again, but I could feel his breath on my neck. I turned around as fast as I could and I swung my sword at him. I had aimed at his head. But he held the sword blade between his thumb and index finger. _How did he do that?!_ I thought frantically. I gasped out loud in shock.

He took his other hand around my sword and pulled it out of my hands, then he threw it to the side. _How did he do that without cutting himself?!_ All this happened in some few seconds. I stopped breathing. Then he ran into me so hard that I flew backwards some meters and fell to the ground. I gasped for air. He stood over me with a smirk. I scowled at him. I tried to kick him, but it was useless.

Suddenly he had me standing on the ground again with him behind me and his hands on my head and shoulder. He pushed my head to the side and _bit_ me right in the neck. _What in the world was he doing?!_ I began feeling weaker and dizzy. And then the pain shot through me like an arrow.

I wanted to scream until my lungs were bleeding. The pain started in my neck. It went down to my arms, and all the way to the fingertips. Down to the stomach and all the way down to the toes. It felt like every fiber in my body were burning.

I had never felt such intense pain before. _Did the pale man burn me alive or something?!_ I wondered if he had killed me and I had been sent to hell. _Was this punishment for all my sins? Was this punishment for scorning the gods? Was this punishment for not fighting fair?_ I doubted that the latter was true, but who knows? It felt like a thousand fires at the same time.

It felt like I was being burned in an eternity. And with each second that passed, I was more and more sure that this was hell. I screamed until my lungs exploded. Not literally, but it felt like that. Sometimes I would try to open my eyes, but I could only see flames upon flames. The pain was unbearable.

To say that the pain was ripping my body apart would be an understatement. To say that the devil himself was torturing me was an understatement. All pain in the world was an understatement. The pain I now felt was something that didn't belong to this world. But now, even thinking began making the pain worse. Everything I did made the pain worse.

I was able to open my eyes. Above me stood the pale man, smirking at my pain. Maybe _he_ was the devil.

"Kill me," I begged him. "Please kill me, the pain... it's unbearable."

I closed my eyes as he didn't say anything. He was going to let me burn forever.

I tried to not move or do anything, but the screams were already building up in my throat. It took only a second before I started screaming again. This went on in what felt like an eternity.

* * *

 **A/N: Review please. This is my first story after all. I want to know what was good and what was bad.** **And when the** **"** **pale man** **"** **said:** **"Well, then I am not going to fight fair either", he meant that he is going to use his supernatural powers.**

 **Ps: It is going to be more chapters, don't be afraid. This is just the start.**


	2. The beginning

**A/N: Ok, so this is my second chapter. I hope you like it. If you find any typos I must've skipped, please tell me. I hope you liked the last one.** **And by the way, they talk in ancient greek, but I write in english of course. Just so you know it ;)**

 _Italics_ are thoughts, flashbacks or in some cases sound effects.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

Greece – Before 1300 B.C

After some days, that felt like they were never going to end, the pain finally seemed to ease. But only a little bit. After a while the pain disappeared from my fingertips. Relief flooded me. _Maybe I'm not going to be in pain for the rest of the eternity._

I felt my fingers twitch. My whole body had been in so much pain I couldn't even feel it anymore. It had been itching to move. Now I could finally feel my fingers again. Slowly, almost teasingly, the pain disappeared from my toes, arms, legs, shoulders, thighs, stomach, neck and finally my head.

I felt so peaceful now. Nothing could stop me from being happy. The pain was gone and I had never felt freer. I had won over the devil himself and he had now given up on torturing me. I just hoped that I didn't get my hopes up for nothing. I hoped he didn't come back.

I could even hear my own heartbeats. So peaceful was I, that no sound in the world could disturb me. But something didn't sound quite right about it. It was like it was stuttering. And suddenly it was speeding up like crazy. _What was wrong with it?_

 _Thud – Thud Thud – Thud Thud Thud Thud - Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud - Thud_

And almost as soon as it had started, it stopped. The pain I hadn't realized was there, disappeared and I felt whole again. Recovered. _Wait, my heart stopped?! What in the world!?_ Why did my heart stop? Was I dead?

* * *

My eyes shot open. The first thing I saw was a crystal clear, blue sky. Was I in the heaven? _Have the gods decided to give mercy to me?_ But then I discovered that I was surrounded by trees. So I couldn't be in heaven, I don't think they have trees there. And apparently I laid on the ground. But there was something different, everything was so much sharper and brighter. There was something else that were different. I saw a colour I had never seen before!

I could see every little detail on the trees and on the leaves. Everything smelled much stronger. I even knew where the smells came from. I could even hear some sort of herbivore eating some leaves somewhere in the forest. I could also feel the presence of someone else. It looked like all my senses was sharpened. And also my thinking was much faster, because all this happened in some few seconds.

Wait, there was someone else here?! I could feel the person stare at me. I quickly raised to my feet. I did it so fast, and so elegant. What had happened to me?

Then I saw him, the pale man. He was the one who had inflicted all that pain to me! I instinctively crouched down. _Why did I do that?_ I had just done it automatically. Like it was some sort of sixth sense. Maybe it was. I snarled at him. I was shocked at how loud I had done it, and how it sounded. That wasn't me. That must've been him. But I knew it had been me. I had felt the vibrations in my chest.

He looked at me. And with my increased eyesight I could now see that he had red eyes. Blood red eyes. I had not seen that the other day. He was pale. His skin was as white as marble. He smelled fantastic. Like he had bathed in roses. He had chocolate brown hair. He had a thin beard and his hair went almost down to his shoulders.

"What have you done with me," I asked him angrily. He was the one who had gotten me into this mess in the first place. I knew I really couldn't fault anyone but myself. But it felt good thinking this was his fault and only his.

I was shocked at my voice. This wasn't me. It didn't sound like me. It couldn't be me. It was impossible. But the words came out of my mouth. So it had to be my voice.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you," he said in a relaxed voice. I slowly and warily got up from my crouch. I still eyed him suspiciously. He had already pained me more than anyone could fathom. How did I know I could trust him?

"I am really sorry that you had to experience that pain," he continued on. _How could he have any idea of what pain I had been in?_

"But you are the one who got yourself into it," he said. _What?!_ He meant that _I_ was the one who had gotten myself into that pain? He was the one who bit me! And as far as I could remember, I had begged him to kill me, but he had not given me mercy. No, he had instead watched me burn.

"What have you done to me," I demanded to know. He still hadn't answered me.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I have time," I countered.

And then he laughed, like he had just heard the funniest thing in the world. A normal person would have been red in their whole face of laughing so hard. But he seemed to always be pale.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, getting annoyed. _Why did he laugh at me?_

"Oh, I am sorry, you don't understand why I laughed, but soon you will," he said after finally composing himself. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Well, long story short..." he hesitated for a moment. "You are a vampire now," he finally said. _What?! Is he serious? This had to be some kind of joke._ I just stared blankly at him.I had heard stories about vampires. They were the living dead. They drank human blood. They were immortal. They were stronger and faster than humans. They were pale as snow. _Pale as snow... He is pale as snow..._

I gasped out loud.

"Are you serious? This isn't some kind of joke?" I asked after some minutes of trying to compose myself.

"I am completely serious," he said.

"Oh," was everything I was able to say. I couldn't comprehend it. A vampire? Then everything clicked. I put together two and two. Mysterious deaths. Pale man. Vanishing into thin air. Just that he didn't vanish, he ran away. Super speed. His eyes were red. _Blood_ red. It had to be true, he was a vampire. A monster. And now I was a vampire too.

Suddenly I was angry at him. For turning me into a monster, for not asking for my permission first and for inflicting all that pain to me. I just wanted to kill him. _But I should probably hear what he has to say first_. _He can have information I need._

* * *

" _It's a long story," he had said._

" _I have time," I had countered._

* * *

Now I understood why he had laughed. I had time. I was _immortal_. I had the whole eternity.

"I am going to explain everything for you," he said to me after a while.

"Ok, then you better start now," I said.

"Ok, when I bit you that day, I drank some of your blood, but not all, so that you could survive. When I bit you some of my venom came into your blood system. So after some days my venom reached your heart. After that you were done transforming and now you are a vampire. And well, as a vampire, you have to drink human blood," he said. Then he paused, looking for my reaction. I wasn't shocked, I had figured that out by now.

Each time he said the word _blood_ my throat ached a little. Probably some natural vampire instinct. I just hoped it wasn't going to get worse.

"That's not going to be a problem," I said.

"If you say so... All your senses are much, much stronger, but you have probably figured out that by now," he said.

"And you have probably noticed my red eyes," he continued. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"And well, you also have red eyes and pale skin." He seemed to be thinking.

"Come?" he suddenly asked. Why would I want to follow him? He seemed to be getting impatient though, so I decided to just do as he said. For now at least.

"Ok, where are we going?" I asked confused. He didn't answer though. He just turned around and ran away. How was I supposed to run that fast? But when I started to run I was running just as fast as him. If not faster. I knew I could run fast, but I didn't know I could run _this_ fast.

* * *

He ran for some few minutes. But it would've taken a human many days to get this far. He took some turns and then he stopped. I almost crashed into him. I was still new at these things.

There was a big lake in front of us. It was a beautiful sight, the sunlight was reflected at the water surface and made the water look like it was glittering. Suddenly I noticed that the other vampire also was glittering in the sun. My eyes widened, he look majestic. How did he do that?

The other vampire saw that I was staring at him and chuckled.

"You know, you are sparkling too," he said to me, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He seemed really amused. It wasn't my fault I didn't know how vampire anatomy worked! If he had explained better I would've known we could sparkle in the sun!

"Look at you reflection in the water," he continued.

I walked over to the edge of the lake and looked down in the water. I was met by two crimson red eyes. The person had snow white hair that reached him to the shoulders. His skin was very pale, almost translucent. The person's skin was sprakling in the sunlight. The person was me of course. To be honest, there wasn't any major difference. The only difference was my red eyes. I had always had pale skin. But now it was even paler. But to be honest I was much more handsome now. I didn't know why though. Maybe vampires just was prettier.

I turned back to the other vampire.

"Is there anything else I need to know before we part ways," I asked him. He seemed shocked.

"What, you can't leave me until your newborn year is done," he said. What? I can't leave him? _Wait, what newborn year?_

"I am not a newborn, I'm a grown up man," I scowled at him.

"Yes, I can see that you are a grown up man. But you are a vampire newborn. You were reborn as a vampire. In your first year as a vampire you will be a newborn. Newborns are stronger and faster than older vampires. After your first year the extra strength and speed will disappear however. And then you can leave if you want."

Now he was beginning to get annoying. No one said what I was going to do, except me! He couldn't just say I was going to stay with him! I didn't even know his name! My mind was starting to be clouded with anger and I wasn't conscious about my actions anymore.

* * *

Suddenly I was behind him and before I knew it I had beheaded him and tossed his head to the ground. _How did I do that?! Why did I do that?!_ I was in total shock. Had I killed him? His head was no longer on his body, but he didn't bleed. Didn't vampires have blood? Did they only drink it? Well, that explained why my heart stopped. Should I try to heal him? Or should I leave him here to die?

On one side I needed his guidance in this new life. On the other, he was _really_ annoying and I didn't like him. But I think I could figure out this new life on my own. So I decided to just let him lay here and die. And eventually rot. _Did vampires rot? Or did they just die?_ I wondered. I had no idea.

Suddenly his fingers twitched. _What the hell?! His fingers twitched!_ He isn't dead?! But I beheaded him! Suddenly his head began to slowly roll over to where his body lay. _What the hell is going on?!_ I stepped on his head and stopped the head from rolling to his body. _How did that happen? Heads don't usually move by themselves... They NEVER move by themselves!_

I had to find a way to permanently kill him.

My memory from my human life was muddy and unfocused, but I remembered having a torch in my armor belt. I kicked the head into the lake. Then I took the torch up from my belt. I found two flint stones on the ground and then I lit the torch with them. I was careful to not hold the torch close to myself. Then I lit the other vampire's body.

He was very combustible. Are all vampires that combustible? Because then it is good I didn't touch the fire. I dropped the torch on to the other vampire's body.

I walked over to the lake again and looked into the depths of the lake. I could see his head laying on the bottom. I pulled slightly away from the edge before I dived into the lake. I swam down and took up the head. I then kicked from the ground and floated up to the surface. I threw the head into what was now a campfire.

It came purple smoke out of the campfire. And it smelled digusting. I climbed up from the lake. My clothes had now a layer of frost on them. _Why did my clothes have a layer of frost on? Was it really that cold down in the water?_ Then I touched myself. I was freezing. I could not feel the coldness, but apparently my clothes could. Why was I so cold?Was it because I had no blood inside of me? Probably.

While I watched the other vampire burn, I got some kind of satisfaction of watching him die. It was a good feeling. I had finally gotten justice. He had tortured me, and now I finally got to inflict _him_ some pain.

After his body was completely gone I made sure that the fire didn't spread.

Now I needed to drink some blood. Immediately. The burning ache in my throat was only getting worse. I ran as fast as I could toward the town.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? Good or Bad? How could he just kill his creator without a second thought? :( Ok, I made him do it, haha. But I think he would've done it anyways without my help. Ok, so I don't really know if the creator would've demanded that he stayed with him, since the Volturi laws weren't made yet. But I just made it that way, so Caius had a "reason" to kill his creator. Review? :)**


	3. The hunt

**A/N: Hoped you liked the last chapter :) Ok, so I feel this chapter isn't going to be as good as the last ones. But that is just my opinion. I just feel that this chapter doesn't have a cool plot like the others. But you can mean something different :) I had to give name to some characters in this chapter. Personally I am not a fan of OC, but they are only minor anyway and you will probably not meet them again in the future. Ps: I try to update as fast as possible, but I am really busy at the time.**

 _Italics_ are thoughts, flashbacks, or in some cases sound effects.

* * *

 **Caius POV**

Greece – Before 1300 B.C

I ran fast, but I felt like it wasn't fast enough. Each second the ache was doubled. I was ravenous after some blood.

I slightly regretted that I had killed the other vampire. How was I supposed to know how to kill a human? Only some days ago I had been one of them. I needed his guidance. What did I do first? Was there some special way of killing them? And how did I get the blood out of them?

It was a little muddy, but I could still remember why I now was a vampire. I had tried to hunt him down. At that time I had just been a stupid human. No human stood a chance against a vampire. How stupid I had been. But now _I_ was the vampire. I was the superior one.

I wasn't angry at him for transforming me into a vampire anymore. He had done me a favour. He had given me something many people would have given anything for. Immortality. Being God-like. I had finally realized nobody stood a chance against me. _But what about other vampires?_ How many other vampires was there in the world? Was I the only one? Probably not. But how likely was it that I would encounter another vampire? What was I supposed to do then? Kill them too? I wasn't sure yet, but I had to figure that one out.

Would I regret killing my former fellow citizens? I wasn't sure. I mean, I had been hunting a vampire because he had been killing them. And now I was in his position and was going to kill the ones I once protected. But they were just pathetic humans. Nothing more than food. I needed their blood to keep myself sated. It was going to be worth it.

I had reached the outskirts of my old town. Suddenly I smelled the world's most delicious scent. _Blood._ I could feel that I lost control of my own actions. Some kind of frenzy took over me. I couldn't think clear anymore. The monster inside of me took over.

Then I saw him. He had been one of my human friends, before I was turned. Could I kill him? Was it worth it? _YES!_ my mind screamed _._ I would do anything to sate my throat. I had only paused for a moment. I could see the fear in his eyes as I approached him at lightning speed. I think he recognized me, but he didn't have time to think over it. Because I snapped his neck before he could scream and then I set my sharp teeth into his neck. I ripped up the skin on his neck and drank the blood.

I had never felt such delight before. The red liquid went into my mouth and down my throat. This was like nothing I had felt before. The pleasure was like nothing else in the world. The burning ache in my throat eased, but didn't fully disappear. I could feel that he was getting emptier, but I drunk every little drop of blood that was left in him. _Oh, pleasure_. But before I knew it, it stopped. I had drunk him dry. The frenzy disappeared and I could think clearly again.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen me. It was still day after all. There was no one around. I breathed out in relief. No one had seen me. I quickly took up the corpse and ran off towards the forest.

I ran back to the lake. Then I tossed the body into the lake. If anyone found him they would think he just drowned. I looked down at my arms. The sun shone down at my skin and made my skin look like thousand little diamonds. That was going to a problem in the future. I had to find some kind of cape with a hood that could cover my body and my face.

But first I had to fully sate my throat. I ran back to the town. This time I was not going into the frenzy. I had to be more careful. I could not let it take over me. Not yet at least. It was much harder than I thought to get into the town undetected. First of all because I was a vampire and I sparkled in the sun. But also because I wore a soldier's armor. It attracted a lot of attention. So I did not go into the town.

Instead I went back to the lake. And once again I dived into the lake. I took the corpse up again and looked at his clothes. Nothing too suspicious. It could work. I took off his clothes and tossed him back into the lake. Now it would look like he was robbed and then drowned.

I took off my own clothes and then took his clothes on. They did not fit as good, but at least it was the same size. _What should I do with my own clothes?_ What if I needed them in the future? I could not go around with someone else's clothes for the rest of the eternity. But where was I going to have them? I couldn't lay them back at my house. Then I got an idea. If I managed to sneak into the town I could shift into my own clothes and bring some extra, just in case.

I looked at my armor again. _Would I need it?_ I don't think I would need it. The only thing I would need was a torch. And I had already used the one I had. But maybe I could take the flint stones with me.

I searched for them at the ground, then I found them under the ashes of the other vampire. I carefully took the ashes into my hand, then I threw the ash into the lake. I couldn't risk anyone seeing the ashes.

I took the flint stones into my hand and ran off towards the town. I only slowed down when I neared the outskirts of the town. I noticed that I never got tired from running. _Being a vampire is much better than being human._ I could now walk into the town without bringing attention to myself. I would have to stay in the shadows, but that was ok.

Then I remembered that I was supposed to be dead. If anyone saw me they would know I wasn't dead. And how would I explain the red eyes? And the reason I had been away for so long? I didn't even know if I could control myself near the humans. My throat was already starting to burn again. I needed more blood. But I couldn't risk anyone recognize me and tell others.

So I trudged back to the forest. Then I got an idea. I could kill some of the other soldiers. They had probably split up and was searching for the murderer of the other deaths. I excitedly ran back to where the camp had been. I stopped and hid in the bushes.

"Bahadur, have you heard anything from Caius?" a voice asked.

"No, general Argus, no one has heard anything from him in four days," Bahadur answered.

Had I been away for _four_ days? Were they searching for me? That could make it harder for me to be around here. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. _No, this is a good idea_ , I tried to convince myself. Or maybe I should travel to another town where nobody knows me. My throat flared in response. _No_ , I could not wait any longer!

"We can not risk losing more men. Tell them that they must go out in groups. We do not know how many they are. I think we can safely say that Caius is dead or taken as hostage," Argus said.

"Ok, general Argus," Bahadur said. Then he gave a salute and walked away towards the others.

I peeked up and saw that they were spreading the word. _Dang it._ I would have to act fast before they spread the word. I didn't _want_ to kill more than what was necessary. If there was any witnesses, they would have to be eliminated. I also had to get away before I got into the frenzy. If I let myself into the frenzy it would end up in a massacre and a bloodbath. I quickly ran away from the camp and into the wilderness.

I caught a scent and followed it. The scent went deeper into the forest. It smelled delicious. The person had probably went alone, since he had gone before the new orders were given.

I followed the scent a little longer before I saw it's owner. Some few meters in front of me stood one of my old rivals. Gino. I had never liked him. He was the only one who was better in combat fighting than me. And each time he got the chance, he would rub it in my face. I couldn't have found a better prey. This was perfect. I finally got revenge on him.

He seemed shocked at first, and then he became suspicious. He eyed me warily. He had probably heard I was "dead".

"Caius, is that you? What are you doing here?" he asked me acidly.

I just smirked at him. I would have given him a sarcastic comment if it hadn't been for the unbearable burning ache in my throat. I plunged forward at him and then I broke his neck. I quickly brought his neck up to my mouth and set my sharp teeth into his neck. I let myself into the weird frenzy and again I felt a delight as his blood went down my throat. The ache was almost gone. I would probably only have to kill one more human before I was fully sated. Then I would have to decide what to do next.

I quickly drank the rest of his blood. I got out of the frenzy and then I used the flint to lit him. I waited until the corpse was gone and then I put out the fire before it started spreading.

* * *

I waited in the woods until it was night, before I snuck into town. I ran to my old house. It wasn't that special. It was carved out of stone. Since I was the only one who lived in the house, it was a small house.

I walked in at human speed. I wasn't in a hurry anyways, I had the whole night. The kitchen was dusty, it looked like nobody had been here for weeks. I walked straight to the bedroom. I could've said that I didn't have time to reminisce, but I actually had. It was just that I didn't care about my human life anymore.

I walked over to the table where my clothes layed. I took off the clothes I had on and took on some of my own clothes. _That's better._ Unfortunately I didn't have any capes. I put the flint into my pocket.

After a while I decided that I couldn't stay in this town. I had to travel to another town or village. It would be much easier for me to go into a town, because most likely no one would recognize me.

I slowly walked out into the dark. But with my increased eyesight I could easily see in the dark. I quickly saw a man walking around in the dark. Unfortunately for him, I hadn't had a meal since daytime, and my throat ached a little. I ran against him, and before he knew what had hit him, I sat my teeth into his neck. I could hear a scream building up in his throat, but I quickly put my hand over his mouth. This routine was starting to get old, but the pleasure and delight I got from it never grew old. _Such a wonderful feeling._

When I was done I took the corpse out of the town and buried him.

I began walking at human speed away from the town. Why bother running when I had the whole eternity? But after a while it got boring and I just ran instead. Toward a new town. A new life.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter :) And I always appreciate reviews :) I know it took longer to write this chapter. I am going to try to write faster, but I can't promise anything. I am not planning on writing every single thing he does. I will continue to write his newborn year, but I don't think I will write everything between the newborn year and until he meet Marcus and Aro. But write your opinion in a review. And if you have any suggestions, I would appreciate that :)**


	4. Traveling

**A/N: Hoped you liked the last chapter :)**

* * *

 **Caius POV**

Greece – Before 1300 B.C

I ran for a long time. I wanted to be sure I was far away from my town, so that no one would recognize me. I'm maybe immortal and stronger than humans, but why make it harder for myself?

After a while I could smell human blood. That had to mean I was close to a village. From where I was I could see the outskirts of the town. I slowed down to human speed and walked outside of the village. The delicious smells was tormenting me, but I was going to resist. For now at least.

It was still dark, but it wasn't long until dawn. I walked outside of the village. I was careful to not go to close to the village, I had just recently hunted, but I could already feel the venom that came into my mouth at the idea of more blood. I studied every little thing I could see. It was still weird to be a vampire. Everything was so detailed. And I could see colours I couldn't see before.

I looked up at the sky. I could see the moon. It was almost full moon. In some few days it would be full moon. It was a wonderful sight. The moon was shining just as clearly as the stars.

While I was looking up at the sky, I began to think. About the gods. Did I believe in them? No. _I_ was a god now. No one could control me. _Maybe I should make the humans worship me as a god?_ It was a good idea, they would be worshipping me, hailing me, and I didn't have to hide who I was. I could make them sacrifice themselves to me and then I could drink their delicious blood. I already felt the venom flow in my mouth at the idea. And I deserved it, after everything I've been through, after all the pain, I should get something in return.

But was that a wise choice? Once I reveal myself I can't undo it.

But before I could think more about it, I could hear someone walking behind me. I stopped breathing. I could sense that this was not a human, but another vampire. And not only one, but two. I quickly turned around to stare at the other vampires.

The first I saw was a male, and behind him stood a female vampire. The male vampire was tall, I eyed him and easily saw that he was taller than me. But the female was lower than me. Both of them had brown hair.

The male narrowed his eyes and let out a warning hiss as I approached them. I could impossibly win over both of them, if a fight started. If a fight started I had to think strategy. The male tucked the female behind him, so they were probably a couple. Maybe I could take the female as hostage, if a fight started. They crouched down into attack positions.

I carefully took a new breath.

"I don't want to fight, I'm not hostile," I carefully said as I approached them slowly. I didn't actually want to fight them. They were, after all, the first vampires I had met, if you didn't count the one I had already killed.

Both of them eyed me warily before they got up from their crouches.

"So what are you doing here? This is our territory," the male said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," I frowned. What territory?

"Didn't your creator tell you anything?" he asked.

I only looked dumbly at him to answer his question. I didn't want to say anything wrong. Saying I killed my "creator" would only make them more suspicious of me. They would think I was hostile, which I was, and attack me. I knew I probably was stronger than them, but I had never fought against two vampires at the same time. And my creator hadn't thought I would attack, so he didn't fight back. They didn't need to know I was a "newborn" either. Maybe it was wrong. I had to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, let me explain it then," the male said viciously to me. "This is our territory and you are not welcome here. So get lost, or I'll kill you."

"I have the same right to hunt as you have," I growled to him.

"Yes you do, but not here. This is our village, and you are not allowed to hunt here. The humans are ours."

I was about to counter him, but then the female spoke before I could.

"Antreas, can't you see that he is just passing through and has no intentions of taking over the territory? He only wants to hunt here and then leave," she said. So the male's name was Antreas. I smirked at her naivety. She really thought that? My real intentions had actually been to live here, but it seemed like I had to change my plans. She thought I was going to leave.

The male, Antreas, didn't seem to be as naïve as the female. But he seemed to accept the explanation, when it came from her.

"If you're sure, but he can't stay here Arina. We don't know him," he said.

"She is right. I am just going to hunt and then leave," I lied.

"Can't you stay a little longer? We can get to know each other," Arina said.

"I guess I could stay," I said. I wasn't going to ask Antreas about staying, he would probably say no. While Arina would say yes.

"Splendid," Arina said enthusiastically. Antreas didn't look happy about it, but he didn't say anything against it. He probably didn't want to make her angry.

"Follow us, the humans are soon going to be awake, and we don't want to stay right here, do we?" Arina said. She ran away from the village, and Antreas followed her. I ran after them, but my throat ached in protest. I was leaving all the blood! But this was necessary if I wanted to maintain my cover.

They walked into the forest.

Maybe I didn't need to eliminate them. If they were friendly maybe we could make some kind of agreement. We could share the humans. I wouldn't go as far to say we could be friends, but maybe allies of some sort.

* * *

They stopped after a little while. In front of us there was a hut made out of wood. Antreas went inside first, Arina after him and I entered last.

The hut was empty, but I guess vampires didn't really need furniture. We didn't need a bed, since we never got tired.

"So, what is your name, stranger?" Antreas asked me. I had guessed it would be Arina who would ask me, and not Antreas. Maybe he really wanted to befriend me or just tried to be polite.

"My name is Caius, and you are Antreas I guess," I said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"Yes, and this is my mate Arina," he pointed at the female. Mate? Was that what vampires called the one they loved? Strange.

"Nice to meet both of you. I hope you understand I didn't want to intrude, I was just passing through," I easily lied. "But if I'm allowed to, I would like to stay here and get to know you."

"Yes, you are allowed to stay," Antreas reluctantly said.

"I agree," Arina said as she smiled to me. Her teeth made me want to run away, but I controlled myself and stayed. They were so sharp!

"So, what brings you to our little village?" Antreas asked.

I couldn't tell them I was a newborn. They would probably kill me then or something, because I wasn't together with my creator. It seemed that it was wrong to not be with your creator. Maybe I should've listened to him and stuck with him for my first year.

"I'm just traveling around," I lied. "My creator... left me..."

"Oh, you poor thing," Arina gasped. "Don't worry, we will help you into this new life, right Antreas?"

"Yes," Antreas said reluctantly.

"Thanks," I said sincerely. It was nice of them to help me, when they didn't know anything about me, except my name.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Arina asked.

To be honest, I had one question. My idea about making myself a god among the humans. Maybe I could ask them about it.

"Yes, there is. I have a question. Do humans know about vampires? Can we reveal ourselves to them?" I asked. At least I couldn't remember knowing about vampires when I was human.

"There isn't any rule about not doing it, but most vampires don't reveal themselves. There is a coven in Egypt, they use the humans as slaves, but I don't understand why they would do that. Humans are weak and vampires can do so much more than humans, faster. But why do you ask? Are you thinking about revealing yourself?" Antreas asked.

I actually didn't know. If there were only some few vampires that revealed themselves to the humans, there probably was a good reason to it.

"No, I don't think so." I answered.

"But why do you ask then?" he asked me.

"It was just a passing thought." I said.

"If you say so." He didn't seem fully convinced.

"Are you going to stay around Caius?" Arina asked me.

"I think so, why do you ask?" I asked. I had thought it was clear I was going to stay, but maybe she just wanted make sure she had understood me clearly.

"If you're going to stay we have to make some boundaries in terms of hunting. We can share the village, but I don't think it is smart to share the territory," she explained.

"Why not?" I asked curiously. I couldn't come up with a good reason to _not_ share.

"Vampires are very protective of their preys. We can of course talk to each other, but while we are hunting we shouldn't have other vampires around. It goes well having Antreas around me while I'm hunting, but that's because he's my mate," she explained.

"How are we going to share?" I asked. "Are we going to just set an invisible line through the middle village?"

"No, we have to share fair. And if we took a line through the middle of the village it wouldn't be fair, since we are two and you are only one." Antreas said.

My brain easily solved the problem. If we divided the village in three, we would have a part each. They could share their territory if they wanted to, and they probably would, since they were mates.

I told them my idea.

"That's a good idea," Arina said enthusiastically and smiled. "But we're still going to talk to each other, right?"

"Yes, I hope so," I said. And I actually hoped we were going to talk to each other. They seemed like nice people. And it would be boring to spend the rest of the eternity alone.

We stood in silence for a long time. We didn't have anything more to talk about, at least I couldn't come up with something. I cleared my throat, not that I needed it, but I wanted to get their attention.

"I think I leave now," I said.

"Wait, we need to make the boundaries," Arina said. I had completely forgotten that we needed to actually make the boundaries.

"Yes, of course. Are you going to lead the way Antreas?"

"Yes, follow me," he said and gestured us to follow him as he ran out of the little hut.

It was dawn now. We had to hurry, because some of the humans was starting to wake up. Then I remembered something else I had to ask them about.

"Do you know where I can get a cape with a hood on?" I asked both of them.

"Oh yes, there are some few stores that sell clothes. I'm sure you can find a cape with a hood on," Arina said and smiled to me.

The problem was I didn't have any money.

"But I don't have any money," I said. I hoped they didn't think bad of me because of that.

"Oh, but then just steal one while it's night," Antreas said before Arina could answer me. She didn't look very happy of the idea.

"If you say so," I said.

We continued to walk in silence. I tried not to breath, because every time I breathed it felt like someone was burning me from the inside of my throat. Even when I didn't breathe it burned. I had to use every ounce of self-control to stop myself from killing everyone in the town.

After we agreed about where the boundary line should be, we split up. I had to get out of here. The burning ache was so strong. I ran into the forest and just walked around for a very long time. Memorizing every single detail of the forest. Hopefully I was going to be here for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, what did you think of this chapter? Boring? :( Did you like Arina and Antreas? I know that I'm maybe stretching canon a bit. But wouldn't you also assume that he met other vampires? And that they told him their names?**

 **There is something really ironic with Caius' name. Caius means "Be joyful". It fits him perfectly, right? :P**

 **I always appreciate reviews :) Thank you Jessica314 for your reviews :) They really help :)**


	5. Losing Control

**A/N: I'm _SO_ sorry for not have updating! :( I've just lost all kind of inspiration. And I've also had a lot to do, but that is not an excuse, because I've had much time to write. But if you PM me, maybe I will take your suggestions into the story. Please review too. I appreciate every review, and it would really help me to know that you want to read :) And again, I'm so sorry for not updating, in what... 8 months? Hope you didn't give up on me :(**

* * *

 **Caius POV**

Greece – Before 1300 B.C

I was actually kind of happy to find some new friends. I killed one of my best friends and left the rest of them. Arina and Antreas seemed like nice people, or whatever you called them. We were the living dead, so I don't know if we count as people. I truly wanted to know how we became vampires, but I knew it isn't worth wasting my time. I was not going to find out. At least not now.

I knew the standard bite plus not kill equals vampire. But _HOW_ it happened, it's such a big question. Maybe I would find out in the future.

I was early morning now, but many of the humans are already awake and were starting another day in their pathetic lives. Why had I never tried to become a vampire before?

 _Well, you didn't know they existed before!_

That's true.

I wondered what Gino, my old rival, would think if he knew what I have become. The picture of me killing him was burnt into my memory. I saw his terrified expression as I lunged for him. I would've loved to see his expression if I told him the truth, that I am a vampire. It would've probably wiped his smug face off. Just because he was better than me in combat fighting didn't mean he actually was a better soldier.

Even if he was, where did that get him? He was dead now, while I was immortal.

* * *

I continued to walk on the muddy path. I kicked some of the rocks. It was very facinating to watch how far they flew before they hit the ground again. Since I was so much stronger now they flew farther away than they would if I were human.

I didn't really focus on where I was going, so I suddenly realized I'd walked back to the village.

 _Snap out of it Caius, before you kill everyone here._

 _Aw, come on, just one more human._

 _No, have some self-control. Don't be weak, don't give into the frenzy._

I quickly shook my head and turned around. I would _NOT_ give into the bloodlust.

But I could hear all their blood pumping through their bodies. The delicious blood...

And before I knew what was happening I was running into a house. The frenzy taking over me again. I could hear people screaming, but I didn't care. I went straight to a screaming woman. I quickly drank all her blood. Each time I tasted blood, it tasted better than the last time. Like nothing I had ever tasted before. I didn't know why, but I never felt full. Never fully satisfied. Except the few, amazing seconds of feeding.

Once I was done with the woman I turned around to see a man. I lunged forward, and before he had a chance to even turn around or scream, I had put a hand over his mouth and put my teeth into his neck. After I had drained his body for blood, I let his body fall to the floor.

I could hear someone crying. I looked up to see a little boy, he couldn't be more than 5 years. He stared wild eyed at me. I brought his neck up to my mouth after I snapped his neck.

After some few seconds the frenzy left me and I let the reality sink in. I had killed a family. A mother, a father and a son.

Not that I cared about their lives, but what would Arina and Antreas say? Would they let someone with so little self-control stay in their village? There was only one way to find out...

I picked up the man and the woman and threw them over my shoulder, careful to not make to much sound. I ran out to the forest and then I laid them on the ground. I ran back and picked up the boy. I looked at the door and saw that it was completely ruined, but I didn't know how to fix it, so I would have to just let it be.

When I ran back to the parents, I threw all their bodies in a nearby river. I hoped the family wasn't of importance, because even though the humans would notice their absence, maybe they wouldn't care to search for them.

On the way back to the house, I had to stop and hide sometimes, because the humans started to get ready for the day. I held my breath the whole time. When I came to the house I closed the door behind me, there was nothing I could do to fix it. I debated on whether or not to try to just remove the whole door, but I decided it would be best if the door was there. I searched around the house to see if I could anything that would indicate that the family was rich and important. I couldn't find anything though. So I was lucky, they would not be missed. But I did find a cape with a hood on, and since none of them would have use for it anymore... I took it. It was brown and simple, but it would do. I put it on and pulled up the hood. I didn't find anything else that could be handy, so I just left the house.

When I walked past the humans outside, I kept my head low so they wouldn't see my red eyes. If anyone of them saw my eyes, they would be scared and try to chase me away from the village. Though they could not kill me themselves, they had torches. And fire could kill people like me. _Vampires._

* * *

When I reached the edge of the town I started running in vampire speed. It was amazing how I could dodge all the trees without problem, it was much easier than I would have thought as a human. And I could finally let out the breath I had been holding. I could probably hold my breath for all eternity if I wanted, but it was uncomfortable. I went to Arina and Antreas' hut.

"Hello, are you there?" I asked.

I heard Arina whisper something to Antreas, but I couldn't hear what. I could hear them rummaging, before Antreas opened the door. He had other clothes than last time I saw him.

"Hello my friend, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I just came to visit you. I don't really know what to do to make time go any faster. It's not really much you can do except hunting, and I can't do that all the time. So as I said, I came to visit you." I explained.

Arina came out, she also wore other clothes. She wore a beautiful white dress. She was giggling.

"Well," she said. "You could get a mate. It would be good for you to have someone to share this life with." She said, and looked at Antreas with love in her eyes. It was very intense. I felt like it was a very private moment and that I should've looked away.

"How do I get a mate," I asked instead. They both looked back at me like they had forgotten I was there.

"Well, we were both like this," Antreas said and gestured to the white skin and red eyes. "When we met each other."

"At first we were just friends, but it quickly changed. We quickly learned that we loved each other, and now we want to spend the rest of the eternity together," Arina said as she once again smiled and looked at Antreas. They shared a quick kiss before they turned to me again.

"So I just have to find a female vampire?" I asked, could it be that simple?

"No, just like with humans, not everyone is a match. But it's easier for us vampires, because once we have found somebody we love, it is for all eternity. The love can never fade like it can with humans. Because they change, and we don't." Antreas explained. Well, it made sense.

"So how long do you think it will take for me to find the right woman?" I asked him.

"I don't know Caius, it really depends on the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it would probably go faster if you were traveling, than if you weren't. Are you going to stay here?" He asked.

I wasn't sure. It would get boring very fast, but I wanted to stay if they were going to stay.

"I'm not sure yet, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Not for long, some few months maybe. We can't stay too long in one place, especially since we are three now. If we hunt too much, the humans will eventually get fewer and fewer, until there is none left."

I wanted to snort at his kindness towards the humans. They were food, and nothing more than food. What did it matter if we ate all of them? Why did they care so much for the humans? They were weaker, dumber, slower, mortal and so fragile. Vampires caring about humans was equally as dumb as a human caring about their livestock. It's food, not friends. If they get too attached to the humans, they will probably do something stupid like trying to _not_ eat them. Or trying to live _among_ the humans. It would be a disaster. A bloodbath.

 _Maybe I should reconsider who I consider my friends, if they are going to be like this._

"I understand." I said. "Bye." I turned around and ran back to my part of the village.

I decided that even if they left, I would stay. They didn't have the same opinion of the food chain as I did. They were more sentimental than me.

But then the other, more logical part of me, disagreed. I should stay with them, learn from them, and then leave them. They could have valuable information.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for just leaving it there. I thought that I had to update. And again, please review. It's like only 1 person who reviews all my chapters :( It would really help if you wrote what you thought about the chapter and what you think I could do better. Or what you want to see next.**

I hope to have the next chapter up before New Year, but I can't promise. Working on it though :) I'm not sure what direction I want to go with the story, but I'm reading about the Volturi right now to get more information :)


	6. Splitting?

**A/N: I'm planning on writing more often :) I just have so many projects going on at the same time that I don't have time for any of them :(**

 **To answer a guest's review: Yes, yes I do know how hard it is to find a good Athenodora x Caius story. Also, this story is canon (which basically means I base my story on the original, and the known facts), so Athenodora will be a vampire.**

* * *

 **Caius POV**

Greece – Before 1300 B.C

Two fullmoons later. I spent most of the time alone, but I also learned a lot from Antreas and Arina. They told me about their so called «adventures». Apparently there's a big world outside of Greece. Much bigger than you might first believe.

I once travelled over the Ionian sea, to a country named Italy. It wasn't a friendly visit, not at all. I could still not remember everything clearly. I remembered some of my last human years, but the rest was unclear. I could remembered the battle though, it was a literal bloodbath. We even had to travel back to Greece in defeat. The Italians were a though enemy.

Arina told me about their travel all the way to the north. Apparently the whole ground was covered in snow and ice, and it never disappeared. There lived completely different animals there too. Arina wanted to get closer to them, but I guess the animals sensed that she was dangerous, because they always ran in the other direction. Antreas told me they only saw some few humans that lived there, somehow. But they quickly returned to Greece.

Arina also told me that one day she wants to travel to all four corners of the world. But Antreas isn't too enthusiastic about the idea of leaving Greece again. At least not yet. Maybe later.

It was about 7 days and nights since I had fed the last time. I gripped my throat, it was burning. I longed for the warm blood to fill my throat and extinguish the fire. I had to stay away from the village unless I wanted to start a massacre. Not that I minded killing people, but what would Arina and Antreas think of me?

I didn't know why, but I didn't want to disappoint them for some reason. They had after all taken me in and taught me about the new life.

* * *

I pulled up the hood on the cape and ran towards the village. It was late in the evening and it was almost completely dark.

When I neared the village I suddenly caught the delicious scent of a human. I quickly turned my head to the left and took a deeper breath through my nose. That's when I completely lost control of myself. I ran towards the smell. When I came closer I saw that a bear had attacked a man. The man was bleeding, that must've been why I hadn't been able to control myself. The bear was huge, the man had obviously no chance against the bear. When I came closer the bear _growled_ at me. I growled back. He took that as a challenge.

I had never fought against a bear, and in my human life I would never have thought about fighting a bear. Unless I had a spear or a sword with me of course. Still, bears were dangerous. But I wasn't a human anymore. I was a vampire. I was stronger and faster than the bear now.

I ran toward the bear in matter of milliseconds and within a second I had already snapped the bears neck. I quickly turned towards the man.

He was middle-aged, around my own age, but he seemed older. He was bleeding through his chest. I grabbed his neck with both my hands and held neck against my mouth. I quickly bit through the thin skin and sucked out the warm blood.

When I was done I felt myself taking back the control of my body. That's one thing that was going to annoy me. I was so weak to my instincts. But at the same time they helped me act faster.

I looked at the body. If I let the body lay there the humans would understand that the bear attacked and killed him. But then they would ask why the bear was also dead. After some brooding I decided to get rid of the corpse, but let the bear be. I would be nice to the humans for once, they could use the bear to get a nice bearskin rug or something. The humans would just have to live with the mystery of who killed the bear.

I dug a hole in the ground and put the corpse into it, then I filled the whole with soil.

* * *

My hands and clothes were bloody. Like all the times I was hunting. I could wash them, but I wasn't completely satisfied. My throat still hurt, it always did but I knew that another human would make it better. I ran back to my part of the village. When I came to the village I slowed down to human pace. My throat hurt even more when I could smell all the delicious humans.

 _Be patient Caius, you will get another round of blood, just be patient._

With my increased eyesight it was no problem to see everything, even if it was dark.

Then I spotted a human walking alone in the dark. It was a young woman. She looked just old enough to get the monthly blood.

 _I wonder what she is doing all alone in the middle of the night. Is she meeting someone? Is she having an affair?_

I wanted to know why she was out in the middle of the night. And completely alone too. But the thirst got the better of me and I sneaked up behind her. Then I put a hand over har mouth and used the other to hold her so she couldn't run away. She squirmed and tried to get away by kicking and biting me. How ironic. I set my teeth into her neck and sucked out the warm blood. Still as delicious as ever.

* * *

After I was done I took her body with me and dug a hole for her too.

That's when I noticed the scent of another vampire. I turned my head towards the scent and followed it. This was _my_ territory. But then I saw it was just Antreas. What was he doing here?

Antreas must've heard me come because he turned around and looked at me. "Caius", he said.

"Antreas, what are you doing here? On _my_ territory?" I asked him. He was my friend and I had no problem that he was here, but usually _I_ visited _them_. And why wasn't Arina with him?

"I came to tell you that both me and Arina have agreed that our time here is over. We're gonna travel to another place. It was fun staying here, but we should probably leave now." He tells me, but I can see that there is something else that he wants to say.

"Yes, I thought so too. Where are we moving?" I asked him.

Then I saw something in his eyes. _Pity_. Why did he pity me? I didn't _want_ his pity.

"I don't know how to say this. There's a reason that Arina didn't join me. She couldn't tell you. She didn't want to make you sad." Me, sad? I would never be sad for leaving this village. All humans were the same for me.

"We both agreed that... That maybe it would be for the best to split... For now at least." He looked at me, but I could see behind his mask. He pitied me, we were friends, but behind all that, he was happy to get rid of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we're a big coven right now. There's three of us now. Originally I and Arina agreed that we would stay here longer, but then you came. You're a newborn, you need more blood than we need. You kill more than we do. The humans are beginning to get really suspicious." He tried to explain to me.

Why did he care so much if the humans found out or not? It wasn't like they could really hurt us. We could just leave, and then the humans would forget about it. It would end up being a story to scare the children.

"I understand, but you told me about the vampires in Egypt, they exposed themselves to the humans. They use them as slaves. If everyone does it, why can't we?" I asked as I began to get angrier.

"You are right, most vampires don't care if the humans find out, but I like to think that it is safer to keep it a secret."

I just stared at him. He was being absurd!

"Well," he sighed as I did not give any sign that I would speak. "I hope there is no hard feelings," he said. But I was pretty sure he only wanted to be my friend for Arina's sake. I think he was getting jealous. He was really nice in the start, but after he found out I was looking for a mate, he became more guarded around her.

"Of course not," I lied. "I hope to see you again in the near future." Not.

He nodded, then he ran back to their part of the village.

* * *

How dared he?! Coming to _my_ part of the village and then telling me they were leaving _me_. I knew they were right though. I couldn't stay too long. I had to leave soon too. It would be refreshing though, to go somewhere else. Maybe the next time I wouldn't settle down somewhere, maybe I should just travel where my feet leads me.

A part of me wanted to stay with Arina and Antreas, they were my first friends in this new world. But the other part of me were done with the human loving couple. I had gotten all the information I needed from them.

Maybe I should travel south to Egypt, and visit the coven there. I didn't quite understand why they would use the humans as slaves, but I liked the idea of showing the humans exactly _how_ superior we were to them.

 _But they don't sound exactly as nice as Arina and Antreas. Would they welcome and accept you like Arina and Antreas did? You're an outsider to the Egyptians. You should stay in your own country._

For now at least, I would stay here. But maybe I could form my own coven and use the humans as slaves. It didn't sound so appealing to me though, because the humans were weak and we could do so much more than them. It gave me an idea though, instead of being the ruler of the humans, maybe I could one day be the ruler of the vampires? Being a king of the humans didn't give you much respect from the other vampires. But if I somehow became the king of the vampires, that would give me a lot of respect from the other vampires.

And of course, every king needs a queen.

* * *

 **A/N: So happy I was able to write faster than last time, lol. If you find a typo, please tell me. And as always, I appreciate every review :) Got any ideas as to what should happen next? Just Pm me and we can talk about it :)**

 **Since I probably will not update before 2017, I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year :)**

 **My new year resulotion: Not starting projects unless I can finish them :P Gonna try to update like this :) Instead of waiting 7 months :P**

Also thanks to Jessica314 for being such a loyal reader ;)


	7. Author's note

**I am sorry if I disappoint anyone, but I will not continue with this story.**

 **I do not have any inspiration anymore to continue to write. Again, I apologize to anyone who has followed this story. I'll gladly talk about Twilight with anyone if they want to though :)**

 **I also have two stories for the TV series "Once Upon A Time" if anyone is interested.**

 **If anyone wants to continue my story, just tell me and I will send all the chapters on PM, as long as you give credit for the chapters that are mine.**


End file.
